A Life Alone?
by bennet001
Summary: No correlation at all to I AM THE NIGHT's story purely my idea. A boy seeking death, a man taking a simple drive? What happen when they meet?
1. Chapter 1: What did you do?

**A.N. I promised I would relax and rest in the break but the muse was strong this week here is a new story that just popped in my head on the car ride hope you like it**

**Bolded words are for reverberating or alien voices**

_**Italicized **_**thoughts**

**Underlined**** emphasis or shouting**

**Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or anything I am writing; only OCS**

**Title: A life Alone?**

**Chapter 1: you did what?**

We begin our story in a underused road the bird are chirping, a river flows close by and the forest scenery to the right is dense and lush in the middle of the road there is a boy a simple boy his brunet hair and green eyes under noted by its messy appearance and empty look he is dressed in a tuxedo a classy look but the suit is grimy and covered in muck. The boy looked five years of age he lived a simple life grew up like every other he was simply waiting, waiting, waiting for something to happen. As if by a message of god a car horn blared behind the child swerving to the right nearly crashing into a tree. A man steps out from the car and stalks to the boy still in the middle of the road unmoving as if nothing had transpired; he approached the boy furious at the child's stupid action. He is stunned for a moment as the man piers into the child's eyes his cold empty lifeless eyes the man was struck in complete stupor before he remembered what had just happened hoping to get a rise out of the boy he pulled out a gun hoping he would run away and get out of this dangerous place. Picking up the boy by the collar he held the gun up to the base of the boy's neck with the safety on.

"Do you have a death wish?" the man asked looking straight at the boy hoping fear a natural instinct to survive would activate making the boy run it was not to be so.

The boys eyes brightened he had a look of pure enjoyment the thought of death was a comfort for him the boy truly wished to die.

"Will this kill me?" the boy asked with sight glee in his voice he was happy it unnerved the man but kept the farce hoping that the boy would run

'_What is this kid's deal?'_ the man asked himself looking at the boy he kept up the act. "Yes, would you let me oblige you?" The man was fumbling but it went unnoticed as the boy shook his head in a yes. The man exasperated let the boy go and slumped to the floor. "Do you really want to die?" the man asked the seriousness in his tone was a complete contrast in how he felt inside hoping to distract himself from the boys disappointed gaze he looked around the underused road no one uses it but it could take you to a specific place fast.

"Yes I really do." The boy stated determination in his voice clearly an unwavering will for self-destruction.

"Why?"

The boy sighed having to recall the catalyst to his suicidal actions. "My family was plain, my life was plain, and it was a happy life" the boys voiced cracked. _'Was'_ the word kept repeating in the man's head, he expected the worst and was greeted by something vile.

"I had killed them." The brunet answered nonchalantly with no hint of remorse his green eyes burning into the man who looked on in disbelief. _'He killed them?'_

"You did what?" The man asked earning a hearty and goofy laugh from the five year old.

**A.N. This will be a simple four chapters hope you like it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bolded words are for reverberating or alien voices**

**_Italicized_thoughts**

**Underlined emphasis or shouting**

**Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or anything I am writing; only OCS**

**Title: A life Alone?**

**Chapter 2: The Name**

**A.N. this is an origin story and I may make a sequel depending on something that will be explained later for now enjoy**

The boy sighed having to recall the catalyst to his suicidal actions. "My family was plain, my life was plain, and it was a happy life" the boys voiced cracked. _'Was'_ the word kept repeating in the man's head, he expected the worst and was greeted by something vile.

"I had killed them." The brunet answered nonchalantly with no hint of remorse his green eyes burning into the man who looked on in disbelief. _'He killed them?'_

"You did what?" The man asked earning a hearty and goofy laugh from the five year old.

(Story start)

The boy was laughing, laughing at his confession to killing his own parents. The man looked onto the disheveled boy, his dirty tux that was covered in grim and dirt was swaying with the breeze, the man noted that the boy was nothing but skin and bones his face was thin his cheek bones clearly visible his hand were lean and bone like, the boy was laughing hysterically the man wondered where he got the power to laugh where he got the audacity to laugh. But soon his laughter turned to sobs, sobs of someone who lost everything, sobs of someone who could not be a killer.

"Did you really kill them?" the man asked gaining the boys attention. The boy was gasping trying to prevent the sobs from flowing trying to stop the tears from forming, always trying so hard always failing in the most important thing controlling his emotions, the boy resumed his sobs, turning into crying, degrading into wailing like a tiny child degrading more into that of a new born. The man's heart was torn asunder at the wails of the boy. He sighed and sat next to him waiting for the boy to calm down. 10 minutes had passed before he stopped, Hiccoughing still but more in control then before.

"Did you really kill them?" the man asked again.

"I MIGHT AS WELL HAVE" the boy shouted snapping. "THEY BELIVED I HAD DIED IN AN ACCIDENT" The boy said, his confession flowed out after that but more controlled and calm. "They were so shocked… HAHAHA you probably heard about it a few days ago or read about it in the papers 'a supposed cult committed suicide' the newspapers called it but the sad truth was that cult was my family of twenty, people killed themselves all because of me."

The man's eyes were the size of saucers. He had heard of the suicide cult but never imagined twenty people killed themselves from the loss of one person, of one son, of one grandchild, '_The weight this boy must carry must be great_' the man thought.

"Twenty people killed themselves for one single person, a single family member. What the hell is that?" the boy choked out the question he wanted to ask. Ask to someone anyone that would cross his path. There was a slight pause as the boy was shivering, shivering from the coldness he felt from the loneliness, the loss, and the pain, shivering in the blazing heat of the summer, the man felt the cold radiate from the boys body. _'How deep must he be feeling this pain?'_ the man thought as the boy began to sob once more but he forced himself to remain in control he had the option the opportunity to tell someone of the pain he felt he was not going to let it pass him by.

"Oh god, how can I live with myself, I should be dead you know but fate is cruel I was resuscitated a full day after being announced dead the doctors said it was a miracle me I say it was hell. One single day a single day it took for me to be brought back but it only took a few hours for my whole family to disappear… I WISH I HAD STAYED DEAD." The boy wailed, a five year old announcing he wished death had claimed him; a five year old had to shoulder such a conviction, such a burden by himself. The man's eyes were full of pity and he wished he could help the boy.

"Kid you are amazing, but do you wish to know why your family had killed themselves?" the man asked.

The boy sprung to his feet grabbing the man's collar. "TELL ME WHY DID MY WHOLE FAMILY KILL THEMSELVES JUST FOR ME? TELL ME WHYYY?"

The man laughed heartfully at the boy. "Man you really do have more strength in you them most adults wishing to die but still questioning." The man stated leaving the boy a bit confused. "Fine I will tell you why but first tell me your name?" the man demanded, the boy truly wanted to know but didn't trust this man enough to tell. His parents, his late parents always told him not to talk to strangers.

"You first." He said still grabbing the man by the collar.

"Fine that's fair." The man replied after a second of thought. "My name is Carl Tennyson, yours?" he question for the last time.

"My name is Ben… uh Benjamin Kirby Alexandria." The boy choked out having to say the name given to him by his mom, his late mom he was close to crying cut he held it in he was strong.

**A.N. sorry for the late update thing have gotten crazy here anyways I am holding a poll already told you for what it will decide the future of this fic so if you like this please give your reply and thank you**


End file.
